21st Century Rome
21st Century Rome is a large uncodified constitutional monarchy in the political simulation game, NationStates. In character, it spans the entire continent of Europe, a large portion of the Middle East, North and West Africa, East Africa, Madagascar, Southeast Asia, Korea, Japan, Brazil, the East Coast of the US and Canada, the Caribbean, and part of Greenland. Founding and Early Era 21st Century Rome was founded in 2014 by the Imperator to fill the void of quality Roman regions that he felt existed in NationStates. The early period of the region was full of slow growth, but high optimism from the members of the region. The first immigrant to Rome was the Assassins of Saint John. In this time, due to the delegacy being executive, the region experienced a brief raid which was soon corrected by the glorious Imperator. The second immigrant to the region was Fordana and from there the first regional government was established. Early Political System The first political system in Rome was that of a Senate with a seat for every 5 citizens. The right to vote and run for office had to be bought. The first new position added was that of Aedile. The Aedile was appointed by the Senate. Two consuls were also added. Their duties were recruitment and the like. The positions of Censor (now known as Praetor ), Superuisorem, Legatus (now Legatus Legionis), and Propraetor (now Legatus) were also created in this period and still stand to this day. In these early days, the WA Delegate was also referred to as the Pontifex Maximus. Jupiter Society Coup In February-early March of 2015, the nation known as Roman Worshipers requested that the WA delegate be given executive powers again and the Imperator put it to poll. The poll passed and the delegate was made executive. On March 5th at around midnight, Roman Worshipers ceased the delegacy, exiled the Imperator and any loyalists, and declared the region as belonging to the Jupiter Society.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=10289221 The coup was extremely short lived with the Imperator arriving mere hours hours later and reclaiming the region, removing Roman Worshipers from power.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=10290190 Roman Worshippers and his fellow puschists fled the region and things slowly went to as they were before as the damage from the coup was cleaned up and order restored under the glorious Imperator. Dark Ages A short while after the coup, the region sank into a period of stagnation and inactivity. Little happened during this period, member count dropped, and morale plummeted. Plans began to be made to flee the region and start off anew in another region and try again with the Imperator, the Republic of Augusta, Varhime, and Kingdomous as co-founders. That plan was abandoned due to the work of the Republic of Augusta and a merger of States of a Raven into the Imperium. This revitalized the region and restored activity to bring the region out of its Dark Ages. Silver Age The end of the Dark Ages was marked by the merger on October 23rd, 2015. This merger marked the beginning of the Silver Age of Rome. The Silver Age of Rome was a time of peace a gradual growth in size and regional activity. This time period marked plentiful festivals, the true birth of the legion, the creation of the Acta Diurna, and the Royal House system. This period saw many interesting elections and rivalries as well as alliances such as that between Teruko and Latin Constantinople and the later alliance between Teruko, Betattan, and NSPQR known as the Third Triumvirate that later turned into the House of Scipio. The region also went through the Duck Sauce War between Teruko and New Aglore and saw the early alliance between New Aglore and Nashtistan. This culminated in a Work in progress...